During Distraction Spying
7/24/2011 12:55 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shadow Ravage Jackknife Eon Perceptor In a lab on the edge of the Proving Grounds at Iahex, a team of Autobot scientists examine the latest test results from their prototype anti-aircraft gun with distributed power supply. Most of the guards from Iahex have been pulled away due to a high-level alert from Iacon, but the sensors are quiet and with the heaviest hitters of the Decepticon army verifiably involved elsewhere, no one is too worried except for their friends in Iacon.... Shadow surveys Iahex from a concealed spot as she observes where various Autobots are located, and considers options for where to enter to delay detection. Her extra sensor hardware gives her a somewhat synesthetic experience as her senses blend together in a way that's difficult to describe, but the net result is that she's always extra-sensitive to activity in her environment. Jackknife didn't like it when the bulk of the guards up and ran off on them. This did not bode well in her estimation. Still though they had to continue with their work. She can only hope what remains of the guards will keep things safe for them. "I believe all is in readiness." Well, almost nobody is too worried. Eon, however, is not just anybody. The Autobot weapons Tech can't help but pace, and he approaches a security terminal, looking around. "I don't like this. I really do not like this. It's too convenient. A major offensive while we're testing the new weapon? Yeah right. " looking to Perceptor, he frowns, "What do you think, Perceptor? What is the likelihood of this being a Diversion?" Shadow decides her approach vector, and proceeds to move quickly and silently toward a low wall that will afford her a better view of the weapon while offering a visual obstruction to conceal her. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Jackknife glances over at Eon and comments, "I'd say it is a bit too suspicious. But I trust our guards to alert us should there be any issues." Eon nods to Jackknife, though he still doesn't look too reassured. "Even so. Perhaps we should power down the prototype just to be sure. Anything we can do to reduce the possibility of detection. I just do not want to change anything going wrong. " Perceptor busily studies the output readings from the weapon tests, his optics flickering as he analyzes the data. Then he hears Eon's query, and his processor begins to examine a completely different set of data. "An excellent query. There are several factors to consider. First is, as Eon says, the fact that the enemy is attacking outside Iacon -- a particularly built-up and well-defended location. But the other is Megatron's oft-demonstrated penchant for dramatics. My calculations are inconclusive at present... but I would advise caution. We may wish, as Eon suggests, to take measures to reduce the possibility of detection." Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage curls back his lip in a low snarl as he crouches down to sniff around the base of the perimeter, looking for a vent conduit. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow's tiny form--only a foot or so tall--continues toward the low, free-standing wall, taking care to time her movements to dodge security cameras. Once she's behind the wall, she relaxes slightly, and then she pauses beside some assembled crates and drum barrels, where she stands on her hind legs and peeks her optics over the top of the wall. Jackknife considers the two mechs points and rolls her shoulders, "You want to put it off that's fine with me. Just now we have to sit here and wait for an all clear." she notes, a shake of her head given. Eon nods, and he walks to the control terminal for the weapon. "Alright. I'll power it down. No sense taking chances.. " working the controls, he begins the sequence to deactivate the weapon. Perceptor nods to the others. "Given that we cannot currently provide a demonstration, please permit me to point out several features of this new model of weapon. It is built on similar principles as the 71628-47E model of anti-aircraft weapon. As you can see here --" he walks around the weapon, pointing out features "-- it uses four power-cells, as the previous model did. However, these are armored out of quad-tanium, unlike the previous model, and where the previous model was weaker at the top of the cells, allowing well-placed shots to damage and possibly ignite the cells, these are more durable." He continues, pointing out several other small improvements. Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! There's a final sniff and growl as Ravage gives up on clawing his way into a vent and vaults the wall. He keeps sniffing around for something more recessed, but he's still progressing toward the weapon. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow listens to Perceptor with interest; his timely exposition is almost too convenient to be believed. With his audience apparently mostly distracted, she identifies a console that looks like a good place to access the specs of the device. With one last glance in each direction, she leaps over the wall and scrambles toward the console, then slips beneath it. Looking down to her paw, a computer interface connector flips out. Then she opens a compartment in the foreleg and retrieves an Autobot-to-Decepticon data port adapter. Handy thing to have! Finally she jacks in to a data port on the backplane of the console, and sits motionless as she begins a cryptographic attack to access the files. Jackknife mms softly as Perceptor goes into full on 'explain this' mode. She just smiles and shakes her head, chuckling. Apparently it just amuses her to hear the mech talk. "Are we testing the cells ability to hold its charge or it more a test of how well this thing shoots or perhaps it is both? You two weren't exactly clear on that when you dragged me in late on this project." Eon smiles, "Well, primarily we need to evaluate the efficiency of the cells, to determine how long it takes before they need to be replaced, as well as the actual power output of the shots.. " Perceptor turns to Eon. "The data packets I obtained during the brief period of time during which the weapon was activated do contain some data we could use to estimate the efficiency of the fuel cells. However, the weapon was powered up for so short a time that any such conclusions would be preliminary at best and highly prone to error." He frowns; anything "prone to error" is something he doesn't like. "We could reactivate the weapon and test its energy retention to obtain accurate data, or we could estimate in order to avoid reactivating the weapon. I defer to the others' decision." Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage growls while looking down into the subassemblies below the weapon. He spots a grate and shimmies under it, following the conduit into the substructure and sniffling out consoles and components. Ravage narrows his optics and tilts a look up at the sky every few steps, watching the Autobots above and recording their words while he slinks. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls her intelligence against Perceptor's intelligence. Shadow's roll fails! Shadow remains concealed beneath the console, but encounters some difficulty with getting access to the weapon computer's file system: the Autobots must've upgraded their software security. No matter, she continues her efforts while simultaneously recording everything Perceptor says. Jackknife considers thoughtfully, "Activation would equate to detection would it not? Could we just activate the cells for now?" she asks. "Unless of course you two are suddenly feeling lucky." Eon hmms, "Well, thinking about it carefully, jackknife. I would say we wait a short time, until the attack has ended. Then we can resume the testing carefully. " Perceptor picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Perceptor's roll succeeds! Perceptor listens carefully to his fellow Autobots, considering. Given the information they have and the probabilities of Decepticon activ -- His optics suddenly flicker, then flare bright azure. "Wait," he says, uncharacteristically terse as he studies one of the screens in front of him, quickly analyzing its output. "I am detecting errors. The software running the weapon appears to be --" He stops, fixating on what he's seeing and ignoring the others, engrossed by the sudden mystery before him "-- what *is* that?" Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls his intelligence against Eon's intelligence. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage sniffles around the cables reaching into the column supporting the weapon and extends a connector from behind his paw. He jacks into the lines and begins to hack, copying information that's available in transmission. Decryption can wait. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls her intelligence against Perceptor's intelligence. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow finally succeeds in cracking the password to the weapon's file system, and begins copying files. Lots and lots of files! Her optics brighten subtly and she sifts through the file system patiently, checking for traps as she goes. Jackknife glances over at the pause from the lead scientist. "Seriously? And here I thought you had all the issues taken care of Perceptor." she notes with a soft teasing tone to the mech. Eon frowns, looking to Perceptor, "Is everything alright Perceptor? should I jack into the system to run diagnostics myself?" Perceptor picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Perceptor's roll succeeds! Perceptor turns to Jackknife. "I assure you, I tested the systems myself. Seven times. This glitch is highly unusual." He studies the readings again, his ultra-efficient processor racing as he makes calculations as rapidly as his systems will allow. Then he turns to Jackknife, his frown deepening. "This is no glitch, Jackknife. The weapon's file system has been hacked." Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls his intelligence against Eon's intelligence. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage lets out a low hiss at Perceptor's statement. He retracts the connector from the socket and crawls over to the well beneath the targeting platform, growling softly and waiting for the concern to pass. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls her intelligence against Perceptor's intelligence. Shadow's roll fails! Shadow notes Perceptor's conversation. Later she'll analyze her audio and data logs, and flag as potentially-compromised any file she'd grabbed after his announcement. Knowing she doesn't have long to avoid being detected now, she pulls the plug on her data connection and slips behind the console to plot her escape. Jackknife frowns to that information, "If that is so, then determine how it's being hacked Perceptor. I'm only an engineer here." she points out. Eon picks up the dicebag and rolls against his intelligence. Eon's roll succeeds! "The weapon's files have been hacked? Slag!" Eon sounds panicked as he rushes to the terminal, powering it up as he starts to press buttons, activating a subsystem. "Activate Black Ice Protocol. " working on the system, he allows a grim smile to cross his lips. "See if you can find the hacker's connection. keep it open. let's give them more than they bargained for. " Perceptor's optics flicker. He doesn't like Decepticons, he doesn't like hacks, and he doesn't like glitches in systems he's personally carefully calibrated. But he also doesn't get the same glee out of Black Ice as his compatriot. To him, it is deeply regrettable that war necessitates attempting to cause errors in another Cybertronians systems, even if that Cybertronian is an enemy. Still, that by itself is insufficient reason to protect a Decepticon. "My scans indicate that the hack originates from console #2." Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage carefully begins slinking back to the conduit through which he entered. He slips his frame into the passage with a soft growl and a hiss for the arrogant Autobot twerp above who didn't think he'd unplug once he thought he could've been detected. Quietly the Cybertronian jaguar keeps along his way. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow slips out from behind the console she used, and proceeds toward that same low wall she snuck behind earlier. If necessary, she could probably hide in or around one of the buildings, given how small her body is; but until such time as her egress is impeded, she'll attempt to make a stealthy exit. Jackknife nods to Perceptor, "Well then let's see what we have behind door number two." she notes, gesturing to a guard to approach with a weapon. Never hurts to be too careful if the hackers are in the area right? Eon frowns, "Console Two? but that's impossible. Your data must be faulty Perceptor. Security, seal off the area. not so much as an atom can be allowed to leave this area. " Alright, now perhaps Eon's paranoia regarding new inventions is going a little bit overboard, but he knows which console that is, and for it to be hacked means the one responsible is right under their noses. As to arrogance, he has no idea just how severe the intrusion is, and he is not wanting to take chances, especially not considering that future intrusion could hypothetically be a possibility. He may be paranoid, but that doesn't mean the cons aren't out to get him! Perceptor picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Perceptor's roll succeeds! Perceptor tilts his head, following a faint sound. "My data is correct, Eon. As are you: the hacker is here. My audio receptors just picked up a faint sound: a growl, like that commonly produced by Decepticons with animal-like modes. It is not at all impossible -- in fact, it is certain -- that one such Decepticon is present in this room at this very moment." Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage's optics narrow to slits as he continues out of the conduit and sets off toward the retention wall. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll fails! Shadow scurries along behind the retaining wall, the padding of her disproportionately-large paws allowing her to move in silence. When she reaches the end of the wall, however, and the ground levels out, she's briefly in the open again, and has only her smallness to conceal her. Jackknife picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness . Jackknife's roll fails! Jackknife stands by as the two try to figure out if the hackers are still around. She's looking around but not seeing anything. Eon picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Eon's roll fails! Eon Frowns, looking around carefully, though his sensors do not detect anything. "Perceptor, can you tell if the hacker is still connected to the weapon, or if they are still in the area?" now he is still concerned, and he looks to the security detail. "Slag it all, I thought this area was too open for this test. " Perceptor picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Perceptor's roll succeeds! Perceptor studies the wall. For a brief moment, he sees a small, quadrapedal form race across it. He points, knowing that if he starts talking, the Decepticon will be gone before the others puzzle out what he's trying to say. Ravage picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity. Ravage's roll succeeds! Ravage snarls aloud now that he's free, and launches a missile toward the weapon's column. He dashes off past the retaining wall and heads for a sewer channel to start heading back to Decepticon headquarters. Shadow picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity. Shadow's roll succeeds! Shadow smiles inwardly at Ravage's distraction; if the Autobots ignore the missile, their weapon will be damaged, and if they attempt to detonate it prematurely, it will take their concentration away from her and her partner on this mission. She grabs onto the grate of the drainage tube with her jaw, and tears it off so they can escape through it. Jackknife picks up the dicebag and rolls against her dexterity . Jackknife's roll succeeds! The guards wisely opt to switch targets from the fleeing spies to the immediate threat of the weapon being taken out. Jackknife hits the ground and hopes for the best. "Get Down!" she hisses in warning. The guards take aim and fire. The missiles exploding near the group and weapon. Providing escape for the spies. And a mess for the Bots to clean up after... Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shadow's LogsCategory:Ravage's LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Eon's LogsCategory:Perceptor's Logs Category:Resource Redeployment TP